


You've got cold girl fever

by darkrin



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Tre volte in cui Helen gli dice "torna tra dieci anni" e quella in cui lui effettivamente torna ma è comunque un niente di fatto.(Helen/Declan | scritta per un Drabble event del gruppo We are out for prompt su fb)





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia scritte per un Drabble Event del gruppo We are out for prompt (che potete trovare qui su facebook e su cui vi consiglio di fare un giro perché fanno eventi carini con prompt carini) per questo prompt: DECLAN/HELEN: Tre volte in cui Helen gli dice "torna tra dieci anni" e quella in cui lui effettivamente torna ma è comunque un niente di fatto, lasciatomi da Peggy Applepie ♥.  
> \- La storia contiene probabili SPOILER fino a The Raven King.   
> \- Il titolo della storia è il titolo di una canzone dei The National (che potete trovare qui).  
> \- Temo di essere andata tantissimo OOC soprattutto con Helen (ma in realtà anche con Declan) (*sigh*) e ora sento il bisogno fisico di quindici libri con Helen come protagonista solo per capirla meglio.

«She was, Adam thought, the sort of woman Declan was trying to obtain, not realizing Helen was not the obtainable sort.»  
(Maggie Stiefvater)

  
  
   
   
La prima volta che si incontrano, Declan non ha ancora preso il posto di suo padre e il peso dei segreti e dei sogni da vendere, da nascondere, da ingoiare a costo di farsi spaccare le labbra e i denti non gli ha ancora scavato una fossa nelle ossa della schiena.  
C’è una piacevole arroganza nel modo in cui suo padre parcheggia la macchina nel viale che porta alla casa dei Gansey: la consapevolezza che non importa se siano stati invitati in quel luogo, a quel pranzo, solo perché Ronan ha stretto amicizia con Richard III – _Gansey,_ li corregge Ronan ogni volta, _solo Gansey_ \- è una casa, una strada, in cui meritano di trovarsi. In cui sarebbero comunque arrivati in qualche modo. Dalla sua posizione, sul sedile del passeggero, Aurora Lynch lancia uno sguardo di lieve rimprovero al marito.  
\- Sarà una seccatura sistemare la ghiaia che hai spostato - nota con voce leggera, posando una mano sul braccio di Niall che scoppia a ridere, mentre Ronan simula un conato di vomito e Matthew si stropiccia gli occhi, scacciando le ultime tracce del sonno che lo coglie ogni volta che sale su un mezzo di trasporto in movimento.  
\- È per questo che pagano un giardiniere – esclama Niall, scendendo dalla vettura e sbattendosi lo sportello alle spalle.  
Aurora mormora al silenzio dell’abitacolo e ai figli alle sue spalle:  
\- No, credo proprio di no. -  
A volte Declan si chiede come possano le persone parlare con sua madre e non rendersi conto che solo un sogno potrebbe avere quella delicatezza, quel modo di sfiorare le cose senza davvero toccarle, senza lasciare un’impressione permanente su di esse. Sono i momenti in cui stringe i pugni fino a spaccarsi i palmi, in cui si sente parte di tutto, tranne che di quella famiglia.  
   
È Helen ad aprire loro la porta, Helen ad accogliergli con un sorriso solare e un elegante movimento del braccio, Helen a guidarli e ad avvicinarsi a Declan per parlargli perché è più grande di lui, ma è la più vicina alla sua età ed è così che vuole l’etichetta. Declan, che è abituato ad avere le attenzioni di tutte le ragazze che incontra, che è consapevole del suo aspetto fisico e del fascino della sua arroganza, è convinto che vi sia altro nel sorriso sottile di Helen, nel suo porgli sempre le domande giuste, nel suo ascoltare ogni sua parola.  
Sono in piedi, di fronte a una delle ampie vetrate che danno sul giardino, quando Declan la invita ad uscire. Si potrebbe dire: _si fa coraggio e la invita_ , ma la verità è che non ha bisogno di cercare il fegato per farlo perché sa come vanno queste cose e sa la facilità con cui le ragazze gli dicono di sì. Non importa se siano più grandi di lui o eleganti come Helen, il copione è solo uno. Solo che Helen non dice di sì, Helen scoppia a ridere ed è così leggera e sorpresa, la risata di Helen, che Declan si chiede se sia il primo suono sincero che emette in tutta la serata.  
\- Magari tra dieci anni – risponde, con un sorriso sulle labbra colorate solo da un sottile ed elegante strato di rossetto.  
Non c’è cattiveria, non c’è disprezzo nel modo in cui lo rifiuta e Declan non avrebbe alcun motivo per portarle rancore, ma lo fa lo stesso.  
   
***  
   
Si incontrano innumerevoli volte a innumerevoli funzioni ed eventi ufficiali: il mondo di chi ha troppi soldi da spendere o troppe proprietà da vendere è troppo piccolo e il legame tra Ronan e Gansey troppo stretto perché Declan possa sperare di non incontrarla più. Decide, quindi, di limitarsi a non parlarle. Decide che è facile farlo, con tutti gli imprenditori e le donne d’affari interessati alle proprietà di suo padre o solo incuriositi dalla rapidità del loro successo, con tutte le giovani ereditiere interessate alla sua fortuna o al suo aspetto.  
Più difficile è non notare, in mezzo alle voci che sullo sfondo si mischiano al tintinnare dei calici o delle posate d’argento contro i piatti di ceramica, l’eco della risata di Helen o della sua voce; l’ombra dei suoi capelli scuri o delle basse scarpe di vernice che la ragazza indossa perché i tacchi troppo alti sono poco eleganti e sgraziati. Più difficile è riuscire a non guardarla, a non ascoltarla, a non seguirla.  
Ronan lo coglie sul fatto, una volta, e un ghigno tagliente come un serpente si dipinge sulle labbra di suo fratello.  
\- Sei un illuso – dice solo e Declan digrigna i denti e trattiene a stento un ringhio.  
\- È completamente fuori dalla tua lega – continua Ronan, allentando il nodo della cravatta che gli stringe fastidiosamente il collo.  
\- Ne riparleremo quando sarai tu ad andare dietro a una ragazza – ribatte prima di sentire il fratello scoppiare a ridere e realizzare di avere appena confermato i suoi sospetti.  
   
\- Carina la tua accompagnatrice. –  
Declan si ferma con le dita strette intorno alla giacca e alla borsetta nera e brillante che stava recuperando dal guardaroba al suono della voce, ferma ed elegante, che lo raggiunge alle sue spalle. Se fosse stato qualcun altro a pronunciare quelle parole, Declan non sarebbe stato sorpreso di leggervi della gelosia – la sua accompagnatrice è bella: tutta capelli biondi e gambe chilometriche ed è degna di qualsiasi invidia -, ma è Helen e Declan ha appena diciassette anni, ma sa già che pretendere della gelosia da Helen Gansey è come pretendere che vi sia una giustizia divina.  
\- Helen – la saluta, voltandosi ed inclinando leggermente il capo di lato.  
Helen sorride, gli posa una mano sul braccio.  
\- Ti trovo bene – afferma ed è sincera e lontana come solo la maggiore dei Gansey sa essere.  
\- Anche tu – risponde.  
\- Non dovresti farla attendere – nota, inclinando leggermente il capo verso la ragazza – Amy? Abbie? – che lo aspetta poco oltre la soglia del guardaroba.  
Amy indossa un minuscolo vestito nero e tacchi altissimi e Declan deve resistere alla tentazione di voltarsi verso Helen.  
   
È ubriaco e solo in macchina – ha accompagnato Emily a casa e l’ha baciata e ha inventato una scusa per non fermarsi oltre - quando le scrive un confuso messaggio che forse è una dichiarazione di qualcosa che Declan non ha ancora del tutto compreso o forse solo il vaneggiamento di un ubriaco.  
Helen gli risponde subito e Declan non fatica ad immaginarla sveglia e intenta a lavorare a chissà quale progetto per il college o per un lavoro.  
\- Vai a dormire, Declan, e non guidare. Ne riparliamo tra dieci anni. -  
   
***  
   
Non passano dieci anni prima che Helen lo baci, prima che Helen gi sbottoni lentamente la camicia e lo guidi verso l’anonimo letto di una stanza d’albergo e Declan si lasci condurre come un animale smarrito. Sulle labbra ha ancora le parole con cui ha accompagnato la tomba di suo padre – _suo padre, suo padre, suo padre_ – che veniva calata nella terra umida, nelle orecchie ancora le frasi con cui gli è stato proibito di rimettere piede nella casa in cui è cresciuto, di vedere il volto della madre che l’ha messo al mondo.  
\- Declan – lo chiama Helen e Declan si trova improvvisamente di nuovo calato nel suo corpo, seduto su quel letto, con Helen in piedi tra le sue gambe leggermente divaricate.  
Vorrebbe chiamarla, ma un singhiozzo gli si incarta nella gola e Helen si china a baciarlo ed è delicata nel farlo, nello scostare di lato i capelli scuri che le cadono ai lati del volto. È delicata e sempre così lontana.  
Durante il funerale non gli ha preso la mano, non gli ha stretto le dita gelide tra le sue perché la prima fila è riservata solo ai familiari del defunto e lei non lo è; non lo ha abbracciato perché non sono amici, non gli ha poggiato una virile mano sulla spalla perché non è un uomo di quarant’anni.  
A volte Declan si chiede se Helen smetterà mai di essere un mistero.  
   
Al mattino, la ragazza è la prima ad alzarsi e a rivestirsi in silenzio.  
\- Helen. –  
Riesce a chiamarla, finalmente, con la voce solo lievemente impastata dal sonno e dalle lacrime che non ha versato, che ha affogato nell’incavo della spalla di Helen, mentre i respiri della ragazza si facevano più rapidi, più ansanti.  
\- Devo andare – risponde prima ancora che Declan possa chiederle di restare o di tornare.  
Ha gli occhi già puntati a qualcosa di fuori da quella stanza, di lontano da lui o da quel luogo.  
\- Ci risentiamo tra dieci anni – mormora, chinandosi a depositargli un bacio sulla tempia lasciata scoperta dai capelli spettinati.  
Declan è troppo stanco per emette più di un lieve verso d’assenso.  
   
***  
   
\- Sono passati dieci anni – le fa notare, non appena il telefono smette di squillare.  
\- Mi hai chiamato solo per questo? – domanda e Declan ha imparato a leggere ogni sfumatura nella voce di Helen, ogni leggero segno di divertimento nel modo in cui la lingua si avvolge intorno alle lettere che pronuncia, in cui i canini bianchi stringono le parole che lascia sfuggire tra i denti bianchi.  
Solleva le spalle in un gesto che la donna non può vedere, mentre scruta i tetti di DC dall’ampia vetrata del suo ufficio. Sono passati anni dalla prima e dall’ultima volta che l’ha vista, da quando un uomo l’ha picchiato a sangue per avere informazioni su Ronan e da quando non ha venduto suo fratello, da quando sua madre è morta, divorata da un demone che voleva distruggere ogni sogno. Sono passati anni e Declan non si è mai sentito così vicino e così lontano da suo padre.  
Per anni ha invidiato Niall e Ronan e il loro poter sognare ogni cosa: una casa, un amore, un fratello. Ora guarda DC e pensa a quello che ha costruito, alla camicia e all’abito scuro che indossa, al suo accordo con Mr Gray, all’eco della voce di Helen nelle orecchie e pensa che nessun sogno potrebbe mai essere all’altezza.  
\- Ho bisogno di altri motivi per chiamarti? –  
Questa volta Helen ride, leggera e soave.  
\- Declan – mormora quando l’ultima scintilla di divertimento le ha lasciato le labbra e Declan sa già cosa la donna ha intenzione di dirgli: sono le stesse parole che gli ripete da dieci anni, ma Declan non ha più diciassette anni, non vive più all’ombra di suo fratello o di suo padre e questa volta non ha intenzione di lasciarla parlare.  
\- Va bene – la interrompe. – Posso aspettare per altri dieci anni – afferma.  
Riattacca prima di poter sentire il lieve singulto sorpreso che si incastra nella gola di Helen.  
 


End file.
